My Last Breath
by kimidori1015450
Summary: What happens when Sasuke finally decides to leave from Orochimaru? How will Naruto deal with Sasuke coming home to find out there’s nothing to do to save him, or himself from taking there last breath?


Hey! So this will be my first fan-fiction on fan fiction dot net. I've been too busy reading them to write one myself but I've had this in my note book for a long time and just felt like writing it today. I'm don't talking for now.. There will be another A/N at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters that I'm about to harm. So don't sue me, as I have no job and am a lousy high school student. Oh and I don't own the awesome song either.

Summary: What happens when Sasuke finally decides to leave from Orochimaru? How will Naruto deal with Sasuke coming home to find out there's nothing to do to save him, or himself from taking there last breath?

Warnings: My plan in this is not to make anyone happy .. I know that's not nice but I'm finally working up the courage to write this Angst, Blood, and character death. Implies boy x boy relationships... If you don't like any of it please don't read it. I don't like flames so ill just use them to make s' mores.

MY LAST BREATHE

Xxxx Sasuke's P.O.V

Today is the day. After four years of training in "hell" with the legendary Sanin, Orochimaru and knowing now that I am stronger than he is, I plan to take him down.

Orochimaru will be launching an attack on the Hidden Leaf Village tonight. I am to accompany him as his right hand man, Kabuto too.

Being away from my home village, away from friends, gives you a lot of time to think about things. Team seven. Naruto, the number one hyperactive knuckle head Ninja. Suprisingly, I think about him the most. When we were little, how he would pass me on the dock, hide his smile and move on his way. No matter what he never left my side.

He is my rival. All the fights and competition we would have. Chakra training with Kakashi, to the hospital before I left. Not to mention the fight a little while after I did leave.

He is my equal. No matter how much I tried to over do him, he would catch up. He would either over-power me or be at the same level. I was never far enough ahead of him in strength, whether it be physical or mental.

But most of all he was my friend. We both came to terms with each other at the waterfalls. Of course it was an unspoken agreement before that, neither one of us wanting to let anyone else know that was something there beneath the masks. Naruto has been trying to get me back for the past four years, never once giving up. How do you tell someone it just wasn't the right time or that every time I turned him away and almost killed him, crushed me more inside?

I have come to the conclusion that I like him more than the friend that he has been to me. I think the one and only kiss we shared during school brought me to that realization. Every day I have been slipping into darkness further and further, but somehow my little blonde dobe pulls me out just a little bit so I never get fully consumed by the never ending hate that lays waiting for me at the end of the tunnel.

Tonight I'm going to get him back. Become his friend once more. Confess myself to him; tell him I'm sorry and maybe getting him to accept me back as more than what we were in the past. Either way is fine with me as long as he doesn't shun me like the rest of the village most likely will. These will all happen after I kill Orochimaru and take control of the Hidden Sound Village to stop them from attacking Konoha.

As I finish running the plan through my head, I put on my kunai holster and put in a few kunai, chakra wire, and two smoke bombs. I go over to my stand with other weapons laying on it and grab my newly mastered long sword putting it in its sheath on my back. My chamber door creaking open alerted me of Orochimaru and Kabuto's presence.

"Sasuke, it is time. We will both finally get our sweet revenge on Konoha. The final fight will begin." I nodded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama." Following him down the many halls with Kabuto following behind me, I left to go get back what is rightfully mine.

Xxxx Naruto's P.O.V

After Sasuke had left I had gone to train with Jiraiya-sama. He taught me all kinds of neat jutsu. Genjutsu and ninjutsu. He threw in a lot of taijutsu traing as well. I guess you could say he was a father figure to me for the three years we trained away from the village. Kakashi had been there for me before I left.

I have been back in Konoha for almost ten months now. I've been catching up with a lot of people and I have come to notice that it seems like I have more friends than before. We are only fourteen after all so a lot of times Ino and Sakura would get everyone together and we would have a get together on our days off. Every once in a while someone would slip up and mention something about Sasuke and then most of the night would be silent except for the pairs of couples whispering among themselves.

Our daily get-together this weekend was ruined when Tsunade-baa chan told us that the spies had found out that the sound was planning an attack on almost all of Fire Country and Orochimaru would be coming here himself with Sasuke brought along. This made everyone in the room silent and there being over ten of us cramped in the small office, made it deathly silent.

When Tsunade told us that we would have to be ready in two days for the attack and dismissed us everyone stayed where they were and slowly all eyes turned to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to get out. I couldn't leave without making one last statement. So while in the door's frame I threw over my shoulder. "What are you all looking at? We're gonna win...and we'll get Sasuke back too."

I headed home to pack my equipment. Tsunade said we have the next two days off to get prepared "emotionally and physically". I plan to use that to the fullest. When I finally get home to my three room apartment I head to my bedroom and to my closet and pull out two boxes. Once I put them both on my bed I open the smaller one first.

All of a sudden, hundreds of memories came flooding back into my head. Picking the long forgotten headband of my best friend I brought it to my heart. Three years. It has been three long years since I've seen Sasuke. But in two days we'll meet again. Who knows what will happen. Who would get to fight him? Bring him back on our side? Pull him from the darkness? God knows he's suffering with that snake bastard! But no matter how much I tried I could never pull him out.

After Sauke had left I went back to his house and grabbed one of shirts. (To make me remember of course). I kept both things in this shoe box I had laying around. After a few minutes of sitting on my bed and thinking about our gennin days I set the hitai-ate back down and turned to the bigger box that hadn't been opened since I returned with Jiraiya.

I pulled out the clothes I had been given. You see so much has happened when I was with Jiraiya. He told me these clothes were my fathers. Arashi Uzumaki. The Yondiame, fourth hokage. I was ecstatic with the news that one of the hokages was my father. The one who helped save the village by putting kyuubi in his own son. I can't say that the kyuubi was a blessing but it sure as hell wasn't horrible, but only in the sense that he had saved my life time and time again. So many pluses came with it. Extra chakra and fast healing abilities, things that every shinobi wants. But I've learned to talk to him and he's pretty damn stubborn. His attitude gets extremely annoying though.

Once Jiraiya had told me to take care of some of my fathers belongings, but the kyuubi ruined my parade. He said not to be to happy and excited. That he might not be gone after all. He told me no more after that but I mean why wouldn't I be happy that he might not be dead?!

Putting the clothes on my closet hanger, I went back to the box and pulled out the medium sized sword that had also been given to me. With the polishing rag that I had bought on my way back I unsheathed it and polished it...not that this would do anything in two days time, I would just be getting it dirty with sound ninjas blood anyway.

Grabbing my small backpack, I took it out into the kitchen and dumped its contents onto the table. Sorting out the weapons into piles, I counted to make sure I still have the amount I could stuff into the two weapon holsters I wear on my legs. Grabbing the two holsters I split the kunai and smoke bombs in one and put the star shuriken and wire in the other. I put one scroll in each.

Xxx Sasuke P.O.V

Once Orochimaru and I left, it took close to two days to get to Konoha. We kept watch in the trees at dark. It was a Saturday night which meant that most of the Konoha ninjas that are not out on missions and the rest would be in the many bars drinking and having a good time and not be ready for any attack that we put them through.

But what was awkward was that most of the light were on but not many people were out and about like they used to be when I was here. Could this be a trap? Could Konoha have somehow figured out that we were planning? How could they without spies? Even if they did, most of my plan would work out to my advantage. Getting them all to accept me back easily is a totally different story.

We crouch low in the bushes, waiting for the rest of the sound ninjas to take their places. Orochimaru gives the signal for the selected twenty of us to change our appearances and head into the village to start the attack.

We each split up into groups of three, of course Orochimaru, Kabuto and I in one. We headed into the hokage tower, not being watched since we looked like average shinobi. Once we made it to the top floor, we stopped in the middle of the lobby and got out paper explosives. By then everyone was looking at us and some called for hokage-sama. We each threw our tags into different places in the lobby and 'poofed' back out side the tower. I muttered an "I'm so sorry hokage-sama" under my breath so Orochimaru or Kabuto wouldn't hear my silent betrayal.

Seconds after we reached the outside of the tower, our tags exploded. Now this got everyone's attention. The people that had been in the streets involved in activities had all stopped to stare at the newly broken tower. Few had tears streaming down there faces. At the bar to my right many of the jonins came out of the bar. I recognized almost all of them as former teachers of mine.

Out of the many, only ones eyes widened at seeing me. Not a real surprise to me, really seeing as how his former genin student, who betrayed him and the village, was standing in front of him.

"Sasuke! How could you?" Kurenai was the first to speak up.

If only I could tell them that I wasn't here for them. I have no intention of spilling their blood. It's just my luck that I run into most of the strongest jounin here.

"Stay back!" I yell. I can't give myself away now! I only need to wait a little longer yet.

Xxxx Naruto's P.O.V.

It's the before the war is supposed to start. I've already got everything put into my pouches, all I need to do is put them on in the morning. Even thought I could be out at the festival with a lot of my friends but a night of rest would benefit me better.

I was about to get into my shower till I hear an explosion.

Quickly I put my shirt back on, and wrap my weapon holster around my leg and head out, not turning anything off or locking my door. When I reach the ground outside my apartment everything and everyone is in utter chaos. There are children crying and mothers searching for there children. Few of buildings are blown up and debris is scattered in many places. My fellow Konoha shinobi are gathering together in their assigned groups. I add chakra to my feet to propel myself faster along the ground.

I find my group that I've been assigned to. Sakura and Sai are yelling about something. Again. Yamato had requested that our team seven be kept together throughout this, since we have been working together so well. Sakura and I had of course that Kakashi-sensei be allowed to stay with us as well. He was allowed but, he's late. Of course it's nothing new.

Yamato waves me over and the other two stop yelling for a moment before starting right back up again. "What are they yelling about this time?"

He scratches the back of his head and sighs. Before he gets to say anything, Sakura must have heard me so she, of course, starts to yell at me!

"Sai said I should stay back and not go in to fight! 'You're needed for healing first' he says! I can't though! I refuse to stay back while one of you tries to get killed without me!" This is the same thing that the whole team's been concerned with. Of course she's an excellent shinobi, none of us doubt her strength but we can't afford to have her hurt.

When I try to tell her this she gets pissed and yells back at me. Kakashi comes in between us though and stops Sakura's yelling in my face. When I looked at him I could tell that something had happened. Sensei never has that type of look on his face.

He looks at us sternly. "Stop. Listen to me, all of you. I'm sure you know something bad is up. You're right. The sound has started to infiltrate the village. The south side of the gates are gone. Somehow six of there shinobi got into the hokage tower. The tower is gone. We cannot locate hokage-sama."

Sakura is obviously worried by this. "Tsunade-shishou?" Kakashi only nods. She then asks the question I was about to. "What about Sasuke-kun?"

At that question, Kakashi got that look in his eye again. What could Sasuke already have done? "Sasuke was one of the six that had gone into hokage tower. He found him as he was leaving. Gai and Asuma had been fighting with him when we left. Orochimaru and Kabuto were also with him. We have already contacted Jiraiya, He should be to this side of Konoha shortly."

W had then found out that Tsunade was in the tower when it had gotten blown up. Of course Sakura and I still KNOW that she's ok. The old hag wouldn't let herself get up!

Xxxx Sasuke P.O. V

With the six of us in the group to infiltrate the tower, we had split when Gai and Asuma had come after us. Orochimaru, Kabuto and I had let them fight. Eventually though we had to fight. I had come across many of the people that I had gone to school here with. We had met with Asuma's team first. Orochimaru and Kabuto easily taking out Chouji and Ino. They had fought well but there timing had been there downfall. I had never had anything against them, neither chouji nor Ino. But I wouldn't take there lives from them. They only wanted to save the lives of those living for the next generation.

Shikamaru had only been knocked out. He lay unconscious among all the other bodies strewed along the ground. The rest of Sound had already come into Konoha, Killing Mothers and babies.

Jiraiya had shown up a little time later. Separating Orochimaru from Kabuto and I. I could only hope that Jiraiya would not die. Naruto had said he was like a father to him. Even though that is the case, I want to kill Orochimaru myself. Get my revenge for hell these past years.

After fighting many Jounin and Chuunin I hadn't killed one. Only leaving them unconscious. I could see Naruto at times. He would always be with Sakura and Sai, fighting side by side with them. Sakura would heal there wounds then they would get right back up.

We had also heard that Tsunade wasn't dead. Her and Shizune had gotton out, most likely the two that were there were not really them, but clones.

Eventually, when I had been pre-occupied, Kabuto had disappeared. This had only made it easier for me since I then left to find what was remaining of Orochimaru.

Xxxx Naruto P. O. V

I have been fighting for nearly six hours and exhaustion started kicking in a long time ago. We had found Jiraiya about two hours ago, he had said he would find Orochimaru and finish him off. Tsunade had then popped up behind us and fought along with us to keep more Sound shinobi from coming through the gates.

Kabuto had come searching for a fight so of course we had given him one. Eventually it had led to just him and I. It had started off slowly. Just fists and no jutsu. He had told me that Sasuke was looking for me. Saving his strength just to kill me off. With all that had happened in the past I couldn't not believe him.

"I know he means more to you than you think, Naruto-kun" I had only laughed at that. Long ago I had realized that I had loved Sasuke more than I should. I also knew that if I told anyone I would only be tormented more.

"I only want him back home!" After I had yelled that, the real fighting had begun. When our fight was over, Kabuto lay dead on the ground in front of me. I was in almost the same shape as him. I had many kunai hit me. There were two in my stomach that I had pulled out long ago and kyuubi had started healing. I had used rasengan so many times today though, that he was having trouble keeping up with supplying chakra.

I could barely stand up when the fight was over but I managed anyway. Holding my arm as I got up I looked around to see only a few other battles going on. There were so many bodies. Citizens of Konoha and Sound ninja had fallen right next to each other.

I had heard unrealisticly loud noises a little farther off in the distance. But before I decided to go and get into another battle I decided to check some of the people on the ground to see if they were alive.

Normal P. O. V

Walking through the debris of people and surroundings, Naruto checked for any surviving Konoha nin before going to the other side of the clearing where most of the rookie nine have been fighting. He didn't need to check them all, he knew which had died during the fight. It pained him to see the people he cared so much about to get beat when he knew they were so strong!

Naruto had long ago split up from his team, but he was sure they were ok. Sakura with her inhuman strength would not let any man beat her. He kept searching the clearing and only found a handful of people that were ok. Naruto had moved them away from the dead and to the side of a building were others were being treated with the few available nin there.

A loud yell had gathered Naruto from his thoughts. He pushed himself to be able to get past the clearing. Seeing the sight in front of him and not thinking, he ran to a sprint. There in the clearing, only thirty feet in front of him, putting an arm up to block an oncoming attack, was Sasuke.

Orochimaru had his kunai at Sasuke's neck. Sasuke had Kusanagi at Orochimaru's abdomen. But Sasuke looked beat. Watching from the sidelines, Naruto knew Sasuke must have used chidori to his limit, or extremely damn close to it. Orochimaru looked no better. Both had a look of determination in their faces. There battle looked like a dance, well planed out, most likely from sparring.

When Naruto continued thorough the brush, he held his arm to try and stop the bleeding, he gasped at the scene ongoing in front of him. He had a better view than before and could now clearly see what was happening.

Sasuke was steady, but obviously slowing down. He looked as if he'd been fighting a while, but he was keep up evenly against his opponent. When Sasuke had made the mistake of closing his eyes, a kunai suddenly made its way down across his chest, opening his bloodied yukata even more, revealing a well toned but marred chest. Naruto saw Sasuke jump back and scowl. He quickly brought up his sword, Kusanagi, and began charging forward.

With a strong downward swing, Sasuke cut across Orochimaru's chest, successfully leaving a bleeding trail in its wake. They both stopped and stood looking each other in the eyes, both panting hard from exhaustion. Each of the ninja looked as if they could suddenly just drop. Sasuke's sword was dropped and his hands were instantaneously taken by the task of forming the correct hand signs.

Naruto noticed immediately what this technique was, having it used on him on more than one occasion. He gritted his teeth then, leaning back against the tree for support. Naruto reached in his pouch for a kunai and throwing stars, preparing to help Sasuke when he though the time was right.

With chidori forming in Sasuke's hands, Orochimaru waited, his own hands forming into signs to fast for anyone to be able to tell what technique would be used. Then without warning Sasuke charged. Halfway to Orochimaru, snakes shot out of his wrists. The snakes wrapped around Sasuke's body, successfully keeping him in his place. After a few seconds of trying to get away but not succeeding, his chidori faded, leaving only his hand.

Both stared each other down but Sasuke didn't give up on getting away. He struggled helplessly in Orochimaru's hold, the few snakes hissing at him. One of them licked his neck where the curse mark was still staining his skin. Another licked his chest, where multiple kunai had grazed his skin. Orochimaru had only began to laugh when the third snake made its way in front of Sasuke's face baring his fangs, a dripping poison making its way out of the teeth that were only inches away from biting him.

Sasuke flinched when he felt those poisonous fangs bite into the skin of his chest, undoubtedly letting the deadly poison free to flow through his vanes. He couldn't pay attention to what his subjugator was saying to him.

Naruto strained to hear what was being said between the two opponents were saying to each other. Either he was to far away or his most needed senses were starting to fade from him in his most needed time of war. Naruto looked at the two, finding that only Orochimaru's mouth was moving, he concentrated on the movements hoping that maybe he could be able to read the lips and put the movements and sounds together.

"What did you think would happen to yourself, Sasuke, when you would try to betray me?" Sasuke's eyes widened while Naruto watched in horror as Orochimaru turned is tongue into a snake and it sped towords Sasuke's lower chest this time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Before he himself could even register what he was doing, he had thrown his kunai at Orochimaru and Sasuke was regaining his stance on the ground. After dropping Sasuke from his grasp, Orochimaru had gone into a defensive stance and his snakes were no longer a problem. They both stumbled back a few steps, but Orochimaru had grabbed the forgotten Kusanagi that Sasuke had left on the ground.

Both of them had looked to where the kunai had come from. Out of the trees had come a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that both of them had known. Naruto sported all kinds of bruises and looked just as drained as the two of them. Naruto's glare remained on Orochimaru, although wavering, from what he couldn't tell. Naruto willed himself to stay focused. He trew his shuriken at Orochimaru. Naruto hopped that Sasuke would once again fight on his side.

His hope was answered when he heard the loud sounds of birds that only the chidori could give off. Naruto had turned to look to make sure that his senses were not playing some kind of sick joke on him. This action turned out to be a horrible mistake when he felt a fierce pain in his stomach. He coughed once, noticing the blood that had come out of his mouth and wiping it away from the corner of his mouth. Naruto looked down to see the cause of the pain. What looked like a snake's body was coming out of his shirt. He noticed then that it must have gone all the way through.

By the time Naruto though this, he was on the ground, doubled over in pain as he had felt the scales of the snake ripping him on the inside as it was being pulled out. He forced himself to get up, as he held his front to try to stop the bleeding. The kyuubi was not healing his wounds instantaneously like he had before. The large drainage of chakra that he had used throughout the day had unknowingly caught up to him.

Looking to the left he saw Orochimaru standing, smirk in place and kusanagi drawn. Sasuke was coming closer at an unbelievably fast pace, with chidori chirping. Naruto could have sworn it was brighter than ever before, glowing with a fierce amount of chakra.

"No!" Sasuke had yelled. He had lunged at Orochimaru , but had not caught him off guard. He was waiting for the attack and had obviously had something planned and Sasuke had just went right into it! The way Sasuke had stood, you could see that he had obviously given a vital hit to Orochimaru, but they way Sasuke had slid to the ground was not something that a victory would entail.

A look of horror was etched onto the blondes face. Never in his life would be believe to see the scene that was playing in front of his face at this very moment. What was seriously happening! One minute he had been on the ground and the next Sasuke had unceremoniously joined him. Naruto had heard voices off in the distance, obviously growing nearer. They were most likely his friends. The ones who had survived at least. Yes, he had seen a few of his very dear friends die in the battle today, but they were ninja, and Naruto could not stop fighting to mourn over their death or he would undoubtedly mourn over even more losses later.

Even after all of that, Naruto would never be ready to face the sight in front of him. Only twenty feet away lay Orochimaru, seemingly unconscious. But Sasuke! God. Oh god! Sasuke was on his knees, his own sword, kusanagi that had been used against him at the last second, had been shoved through his chest, going all the way to the other side.

Now if Sasuke had a demon in him like Naruto himself had, he wouldn't be so worried. The fact like this that Sasuke didn't meant that he probably wouldn't be able to make it. The only possible way for him to even have a slight chance would be if Tsunade would be around, but Naruto didn't know if she was alive let alone in any way healthy enough to be able to heal a would like this!

He had heard gasps all around him as Sasuke hit the ground and with all the strength he could muster, he slowly made his way towards Sasuke. Tears had started to unceremoniously fall down his face and somewhere in the distance he heard people calling his name.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "Please, just shut up!" To his amazement everyone had instantly quieted. After finally reaching the still body in front of him, Naruto picked up Sasuke's head and laid it in his lap. Gently, he shook the pale raven, trying to get him to open his eyes. After a few seconds, Sasuke opened his eyes. They looked right at Naruto and he thought he could read see the world play out in them.

"God, Sasuke. I'm so sorry. Sorry I didn't get here sooner. Damnit!" More tears had quickly cascaded down his face and he slammed his fist down onto the ground beside his leg.

Looking at Sasuke, Naruto noticed he also had tears going down his face. These tears were so unlike the stoic Uchiha, they had caused something to strike deep within himself. Sasuke's head shifted and Naruto noticed that he had been shaking it.

"No Naruto." Sasuke held up his hand to Naruto's cheek and Naruto brought his hand to hold it there, not wanting to let the warmth of the hand go. Leaning into the touch, Naruto sniffled loudly, wanting so much to just listen to what Sasuke was trying to say.

"Naruto. I'm sorry for not coming back sooner. It should not end like this." Sasuke was struggling with his words and Naruto knew he was having a hard time breathing.

"Shh. Sasuke, just breath. Help's here. You'll be ok." More loud sniffling came from the blonde and he put his head on Sasuke's chest, uncaring of the blood caked on the ripped yukata. Feeling tired, he closed his eyes.

"I love you Naruto, always remember that. I regret what I've done only because I could not be with you." Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. Once again with tear stained cheeks, Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's shirt. His knuckles had turned white with the strength that he had put into holding the bloody mess.

"No! S' ke!" He choked. "I love you too! Please. You can't give up now. You've been gone for too long! I can't lose you again." Naruto sobbed throughout his confession, but it went unheard as Sasuke's chest stopped rising with the flow of air to his lungs.

Naruto could now feel people around him trying to comfort him but he paid no attention to there calls. He felt tired. It was almost as if the tiredness was calling him in and telling him to rest. He closed his eyes, relishing the darkness' unnatural warmth.

Not much later Naruto found him self unable to breath. Soon the black surrounded him. Giving up and surrendering to the dark, he could have sworn he heard a faint voice, that he could have sworn minutes ago had died out… leaving him all alone once again.

"N..Naruto."

But that must have been death playing with him.

_Holding my last breath  
Save inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your deams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there _

Say Goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me Calling me as you fade tonight

A/N:

Ok… so that didn't finish as I had planned… ok the end was what I wanted only because it gives me options.. I absolutely hate writing action scenes. So I know I need to keep doing them but damn… I just skipped them here... So sorry if that's what everyone expected… but now.. the ending… I had originally ended it here… but I was in a bad mood that day and didn't want to have a good ending.. but well now I'm not in a bad mood and I want to keep going…. I have a big twist if I were to keep going.. I know I hinted at stuff, with Naruto's father and what not… I definetly want a happy Sasunarusasu fic but that all depends if you want it or not.. I know I killed off some people. I didn't want to. I swear! But it was a war… People have to die… so.. It's up to you to tell me whether you want a dead Naruto and Sasuke or …well… a _more alive_ Naruto and Sasuke. Also tell me what to work on….

READ AND REVIEW!

Kimidori1015450


End file.
